


My Beginning and End

by CQueen



Series: In Every Timeline I Was Yours [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Meet-Cute, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: AU version of my fanfic 'My End and My Beginning'.  In any timeline they're meant for each other after all.Eggsy travels back in time to prevent the timeline from being altered and Harry from being taken out of his picture.  Possibly permanently.  Only problem is his time machine breaks up and scrambles his memories just a little on the landing.  As in he doesn't remember who he is or that he's in the past at all.  He just knows he has to find someone named Harry and protect him.Thankfully Kingsman catches wind of him and comes to retrieve him , now they all just have to deal with the fallout and questions when they figure out who he is.  Also Eggsy has to remember some very important things before he messes this all up big time.  If only Harry was making that easier!
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: In Every Timeline I Was Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029345
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. A New Twist of Fate

NOTE: IMPORTANT: This fanfic is an AU of my fanfic 'My End and My Beginning'. You don't have to have read it to understand this fanfic, but there will be plot overlap and reuse of characters.

A New Twist of Fate

London, England. 1999

In some part of his brain Harry knew that it would be ridiculously easy for him to break the hold Christopher currently had on his arm. He was Galahad, after all. A member of Kingsman. And yet...and yet apparently still sadly a complete and utter idiot where Christopher Devin was concerned. The fact that his boyhood lover was married, with children, should have been enough to fizzle any interest he might have had-but when Christopher spoke to him like this, looked at him like this, it was all Harry could do to remember why he shouldn't give in to the bastard's seduction techniques.

The fact that he was feeling lonely, hadn't had anyone's company in bed but his own in far too long, and had already had two whiskeys wasn't helping matters one little bit. But still, he'd been foolish enough to get involved with Christopher once, and only an idiot made the same bloody mistake twice.

"Thank you for that…kind offer, Christopher, but as I stated previously, I'm not interested in revisiting old times. I suggest you look elsewhere in the room for someone who doesn't care that you're married."

"You always do this, Harry. You know that." Moving in closer, his voice a seductive drawl that had once brought Harry to his knees literally, Christopher knew just how to manipulate Harry and they both knew it. "You play the oh so proper gentleman, refusing to let anyone get close enough to see the flesh and blood man under your perfectly tailored suits. It's no wonder that you're so often alone. Aren't you tired of it? Don't you want to have more than that government job you've chained yourself to all these years? You remember what we had. What I made you feel. Don't you want to feel that way again?"

He did. Fuck his life, but he did. But only the good feelings, which in this case would not last long once they'd-

Mind immediately shifting gears as he caught sight of a familiar figure making his way towards him-what the Devil was Merlin doing here-Harry dismissed Christopher just that easily as he went into work mode. This was not the sort of place Merlin was comfortable with. His friend was entirely accepting of Harry's sexuality, but froze like a deer in headlights when men hit on him. Ergo this had to be work related. And whatever it was, it was too sensitive to speak of over the phone.

"Excuse me."

Jerking his arm free Harry didn't give the protesting man a second glance as his long legs ate up the distance between himself and his closest friend, Merlin's face solemn and dead serious as he inclined his head in greeting.

"Merlin." Keeping his voice low in case of eavesdroppers, Harry continued to keep his voice down as they turned and started back the way Merlin had come. "Problem?"

"Most likely. A very interesting puzzle, if nothing else."

"Oh?"

"Approximately four and a half hours ago a triple nine call came in. A woman, Margret Souple, reported finding a young man in his early twenties lying on the ground unconscious. There was some sort of wreckage around him-as yet unidentified. Was not there earlier in the day as Miss. Souple regularly walks her dog in that area. The young man had on his person fraudulent ID and a gun whose make and model are not in our system. On scene was also a suitcase containing clothing and tech gear that is also unknown both in use and model, and a locked briefcase no one can apparently open. And when the young man regained consciousness after the paramedics and police arrived he showed an aptitude for hand-to-hand combat and pulled a knife from an ankle holster on them. Luckily for them he was in no condition to get far and was aiming to injure, not kill."

"You believe him to be one of us?" By which Harry meant a spy. Or at least a trained agent for some government.

"The strange tech caught the attention of MI6. They have their people monitoring for such things and they sent a couple agents to look into it. Currently they have taken custody of him. We were notified because of an interesting piece of information found in the boy's pocket."

The look Merlin gave him did not bode well for him. Harry could feel it in his bones as the butler who manned the front door appeared to hold it open for them, both Harry and Merlin thanking him before exiting.

Waiting on the curb outside was a Kingsman car. Merlin's father was sitting in the back.

Fuck. That could not be good.

Merlin's father was the head of Kingsman and a legend. He was also too frail physically to do much more than the paperwork and the mission assignments that went with the job. If he was coming along for the ride this was big. Very big.

"What was in the boy's pocket?"

"Directions to come here to find 'Harry'. Written in my handwriting. With my fingerprints. It also had the time, explanation of how to get in, and a hand drawn map, also by me. To find you."

"Your..." That did not make sense.

"Exactly. I didn't write that note. I didn't know you were coming here until you were on your way out from the shop. Less than two hours ago. But the handwriting matches up. As does the prints. I've never seen the lad before in my life."

He'd decided to come here on the spur of the moment after Merlin declined his offer to go get dinner with him. There was no way in hell some boy should have-could have known to find him here hours before he'd made the decision to come.

"Get in the car. I'm driving. We're on our way to speak with the boy and get some bloody answers."

"Are you sure you should drive?" Only someone who knew Merlin well would be able to tell how freaked out the Scot was by all this.

"The alternative would be you since Da is forbidden from driving. I'm driving."

That was fair.

Getting in the front passenger seat Harry greeted his boss while he buckled himself in.

"Galahad. Apologies for interrupting your evening."

"No apologies necessary. Merlin has been filling me in-what does the boy have to say for himself?"

"Amnesia."

Harry scoffed at that.

"Exactly my reaction. Especially since the boy had a few very minor lacerations to his head and face, but no head wound that would make that a real possibility."

"The boy isn't in our database, obviously. A new recruit sent to execute me?" Though the question of how any organization would know where to find him, much less predict where he'd be in the future was very much on Harry's mind.

"That's another interesting twist. His reason, when asked, about why he needed to leave the scene was 'I have to find Harry. He's in danger. I have to find him.' Those were his last words before passing out. Since regaining consciousness he is only willing to state two things. One is that 'Harry' is in danger and needs to be protected...and that a picture in his suitcase is the person you're in danger from."

"Who am I in danger from? This time."

"No facial recognition on this one either. However...the man in the picture bears a notable resemblance to Ector in his younger years. Mid twenties, most likely."

"Ector?" Ector did not like him. The feeling was more than mutual.

From the folder he had in his lap Arthur pulled out a collection of photographs, holding them out to Harry to look over.

Taking them Harry studied the three photographs of his would be protector/possible assassin first.

First thought...if the boy had been sent to kill him than someone in the boy's agency wanted him very dead to send him after Harry. He'd eat this boy alive. In more than one way, too, Harry silently acknowledged with an inner smirk. Even with the bruises and cuts he was obviously handsome and in excellent shape. There was character in the face the hint of a predator in those blue eyes.

"I don't recognize him."

"Apparently his accent indicates he's British. From East London, working class."

Even stranger. Especially given the expensive looking suit and watch the young man was shown to be wearing in the one picture.

Shuffling to the next picture Harry found himself looking at a man only a little older than the previous one-and very much NOT his type. And not just because the resemblance to Ector was plain. This one radiated superiority and entitlement. Weak looking jaw, Harry noted, and the cast of the skin, the eyes, made him wonder if this man wasn't on something. Or coming off of something. Either way he took an instant dislike to him while also being offended that anyone might think that this overdressed twat stood any more of a chance of killing him than the other one.

"He looks like a King. What did Ector and Kay say?"

Father and son were in Italy, Harry recalled. A family wedding.

"Ector stated that he didn't recognize him. Kay thought he might have seen him, or someone who looks like him, at the wedding. He said he'd keep us informed."

The father he trusted about as far as the Queen could throw Ector. But Kay was an honorable man. Harry often thought that the man had not only gotten his share of honor, but his father's as well. Possibly his grandfather's, too.

"I've sent people to collect the wreckage the lad was found with. Merlin and I will take a crack at identifying it and all the tech the boy apparently had on him. I'll leave the boy to you, Galahad, since he's apparently in such a hurry to get to you."

"Yes, Sir."

)

Arthur wasn't only a legend in Kingsman. He knew a great many people in MI6 who had no idea he was the head of a top-secret spy organization. They knew him as the infamous inventor and creator of many of their most advanced and cutting-edge technology, and were thus eager to roll out the red carpet for him when he arrived. Harry and Merlin were treated as welcomed entourage. It was a role they were more than willing to take as they were escorted through the building on their way to meet up with one of the highest-ranking members of the organization. Who just so happened to also be the son of a former Kingsman and therefore very much aware of them and eager to assist.

Pleasantries quickly exchanged Assistant Director Stirling informed them that they had no new data to add at this time. They were, regrettably, still working on a way to open the case without damaging the contents. The case had been designed to somehow block its contents from being scanned and thus there could be anything inside it. Ergo for the moment they were leaving it alone in case something dangerous would be released if they forced it open. The subject had refused to open it for them.

"And I believe he knows how. Though I also think...I know it's mad, especially since there's nothing to support it aside from his behavior, but my gut says he's not lying when he says he doesn't remember his name or who he is."

A telling pause.

"We've also confirmed that your son's fingerprints were on three of the pieces of unknown tech we recovered."

Merlin cursed.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Completely unruffled by the news-or at least too experienced to show it-Arthur asked if any fingerprints had been recovered that did not belong to his son or the young man they'd come to see.

"Just the two sets."

Turning a corner the four of them had taken perhaps four steps when they spotted him.

Coming towards them, pretending to be deeply absorbed in the contents of a manila folder he was all but sticking his face against in his quest to use it as a shield, was their mystery man.

Who had apparently escaped the MI6 agents assigned to watch him, Harry silently acknowledged, his opinion of the boy rising a little. Not that kicking the arse of an MI6 agent was all that difficult-but it was still noteworthy.

And given his limited resources and likely time restraints the folder was doing an adequate job of his face from the camera and the three other people in the hallway with them. Save for Stirling the other members of the agency didn't seem to be paying any attention to the young man as they hurried along their way. Typical.

In his head Harry rolled his eyes at that.

At his side Stirling made a call on his phone to have someone check on the status of his likely unconscious or possibly dead agents.

The unknown entity was about three meters away from them when it happened. A brief glance up from the folder to scan his surroundings and likely to make sure he wasn't on a collision course with anyone. Those sharp blue eyes landed on them and just like that the folder came completely down, dropped to the floor without a backward thought as its contents went flying.

"Harry! Merlin!"

The relief on the young man's face seemed genuine. The way he ran towards them without any hint of strategy or awareness of his surroundings...

Better trained than he'd thought, Harry mused as at the last moment the boy came to a grinding halt, literally skidding a little before he threw himself at Harry. Or that seemed to have been his intent before his common sense apparently kicked in.

"Please tell me you know who the fuck I am cause I know that I know you-and I think I know ya from somewhere but I can't place where, sorry-but I'm freaking the fuck out."

"I'm afraid I don't recognize you either." Arthur supplied. "Do you know how you know my son and his friend?"

"No fuc-friggin clue. I woke up on the ground and I don't know nothin cept that I needed to find Harry and the smarmy lookin git in that piccie they took from me. And I know you're them-but I don't know why."

"I don't recognize you, I'm sorry." Harry gave the younger man his most charming smile, playing at being harmless for the time being.

"But I was supposed ta meet ya, wasn't I? The note they showed me. Or was that a plant?"

The boy was giving him such a wide eyed, puppy look. Harry was actually sorry that he couldn't tell him that he had meant to meet him. This boy was good.

"If I might make a suggestion." Arthur began smoothly. "Perhaps the answers to at least some of your questions might be in the case recovered with you. The one you've refused to open."

The look the young man shot in Stirling's direction indicated his lack of trust.

Picking up on that Merlin's dad stated that if he wanted, it would just be the four of them in the room when he opened the case. People he obviously knew, even if he couldn't remember how he knew them.

Mulling that one over the man seemed to debate the pros and cons of that in his head for a couple minutes before nodding.

"Gonna go with my gut. Okay. But just you lot. Not im."

"I'll show you where the items are. I had them sequestered in a conference room for your viewing." Stirling stated all that very stiffly, no doubt furious that the injured young man had apparently taken out his security and so effortless made his way this far. Stirling had stated the boy was being kept two floors below where they were now. So the boy had made it this far without tripping any alarms or attracting any notice until encountering them. That had to sting.

Stirling took the lead, the still nameless young man moving to walk beside Harry, which he permitted. Considering their height difference the boy managed to keep up with his stride fairly well.

And he kept shooting him sidelong looks like he was trying to figure out where he knew Harry from.

And when he wasn't doing that, the man was scanning the space around them for possible threat, angling his body ever so slightly like he was acting as Harry's bodyguard. Protecting him. As if he needed protecting.

It was both annoying and...oddly sweet. If it was genuine. Which it most likely was not.

)

Fuck but he really hoped that there was some fucking answers in that case they'd kept harping about. Like his name, for instance. They'd tried using the name on the ID with him and while he didn't know what his name was, he was pretty fucking sure that it wasn't Charlie Weasley. Especially since his immediate reaction to the name Charlie was rage. Though not to Weasley. Weird. But not important. Especially when he couldn't remember his own fucking name or why he might be wandering around England with a bloody gun and a mission to protect the hot as fuck man walking beside him. 'Harry' who made him want to hug him and hold on to him for the foreseeable fucking future like his life depended on it.

A man who also was so not fooling him with his charming, harmless routine. Fuck no. He might not know his own goddamn name at the moment, but he knew dangerous when it was staring him in the fucking face. And right now 'Danger-'.

Nevermind. That didn't work when he couldn't remember his actual name.

Or where he'd learned to beat the hell out of people or get through all the fucking security in this place. Whatever or wherever this place was. Not that they were liable to tell him. None of them trusted him at the moment.

Which was another reason to let them into the case. He didn't know what was in it...but he needed to do something to show them that he wasn't the bad guy.

Or at least he fucking hoped he wasn't a bad guy.

Fuck his life, seriously.


	2. You Said Forever

You Said Forever

The door they headed towards was guarded, the bloke on the right opening the door for them once he got a nod from the suit that worked here. Wherever here was. Either way the suit was a man of his word in that he didn't try to enter the room with them, just told them he'd wait outside and would be standing by if they needed him. While giving him personally a look that said that if he hurt the three men he knew somehow the fancy suit would try and fail to beat the piss out of him.

'Good luck with that, Bruv.' He silently communicated before stepping through the doorway after Hottie Harry.

Inside the room looked a lot like the one they'd held him in before, when they'd wanted to interrogate him. Though this one didn't even have chairs in it. Just a bolted down table with his briefcase on it.

A briefcase he was supposed to open for them. If he could.

He hadn't been about to cooperate with any of them before, so he hadn't really given much thought as to whether or not he could actually open the thing up. He'd had other things on his mind like the fact that he was sore as fuck, couldn't remember much of anything, and all that seemed ta matter to his brain besides those two things was 'Harry'.

And Harry either didn't know him or didn't want to admit that he knew him in front of his posh co-workers. He didn't much like thinking that that was the case-and the fact that he knew this Merlin bloke too suggested that it wasn't just a case of Harry pretending not to know him. Less they were all in it together. Threesome? Far from the most unpleasant mental images to enter his brain today. Or it would be if not for the ring he'd caught sight of on the Scot's finger. He did NOT poach. Uh uh. No fucking way.

Or at least he didn't think he would. This whole not fucking remembering who he was was so fucking annoying. To the max.

The door closed behind them and then eyes of the other three men on his expectantly, prompting him to walk over to the table to take a close look at the case, picking it up by the handle.

"Huh."

There was no dial for a combination. No button to push or knob to twist. Nothing to indicate how to separate the two parts to find the surprise inside.

"Try to do it instinctively."

Turning to look at the old man, he-Mr. Nameless-silently asked what he meant.

"Muscle memory. You know how to open it. Don't think. Don't question. Close your eyes, block us out...and open it."

Worth a shot.

So he stood there and he closed his eyes and imagined it. Imagined that he needed to open the case. Needed to open it for Harry, since that seemed to be what was most important to him for some reason. For Harry. Harry. Harry.

Hand moving on its own volition to slap against the side of the case, he found himself opening his mouth and words, lyrics coming out.

"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong."

Click

Opening his eyes in reaction to the feel of the case coming apart, he changed his hold to hold it better as he set it down on the table, open now for him to look at.

Weapons. More tech stuff. Stuff he both did and didn't recognize in the built-in pouches on the 'lid' part...and two envelopes.

Picking up the envelopes he read the names printed on each in two different sets of handwriting.

"One is for you, Merlin. The other for someone named Kay."

Turning around to face them he held out the one with the name Merlin on it to the man in question. Hopefully it would have some answers for them. Starting with his bloody name.

)

The boy had an excellent singing voice, though Harry hadn't recognized the song. It would be interesting to know its significance to the boy though. The emotion in those few lines, the pain of loss...that had felt real in his gut. The boy had lost someone, someone important to him recently. Harry would bet quite a bit on it. But for now that wasn't what was most important. No, what they needed to focus on was the letter with Merlin's name on it. And the fact that there was another one for Kay, apparently.

Taking the letter Merlin angled it first in his father's direction, then in Harry's. Wanting them to see, as Merlin had, that the man's name had been written in Merlin's handwriting. Just like the other pieces of evidence apparently.

Opening the letter Merlin paused, attention caught, understandably, by the photograph that had been placed against the paper. More than one photo, actually, but for the moment the majority of their attention remained focused on the picture they were looking at.

A picture of Merlin, his wife, their two children...and someone who looked a great deal like the young man in front of them. In a very family looking pose with their unknown man's hand resting on Rachel's shoulder. A Rachel who mostly looked like Rachel...only a little older. Merlin looked the same. But their children...their children...looked a great deal older. Like in their twenties older.

"Dear God." Arthur whispered, fingers coming up to brush over the photograph's glossy surface. "He looks so much like me."

"Uhm...wot ya lookin at?"

Harry briefly looked up and over, meeting the boy's gaze. "Give us a minute."

"Okay." Was the unsure answer.

"What's the next picture of?" Harry murmured to Merlin. He sympathized...but they had to know more. Now more than ever.

Nodding shakily, Merlin flipped to the next image.

"Holy Fuck!" Merlin.

"Dear God." Arthur.

"Holy shite!" Harry.

In the picture an older version of Kingsman agent Gawain-their resident crotchety, grumpy, and ill-tempered arse-sat on a couch with his Kingsman glasses in hand, the image taken while he was in the process of polishing the glass. But the man's gaze wasn't on the task but at his side where their unknown man sat looking as he did in the other photo, the boy caught in mid laugh, his whole face bright with it and his hand on Gawain's shoulder. Gawain was smiling at the boy. Actually smiling. With what looked like real, human affection on his face.

In other words…the world as Kingsman knew it had officially come to an end. What the Hell was going on here? Gawain could smile in a not scary way. That was possible?

"Yeah...you lot are freaky me out a little. Wot ya lookin at and are ya even readin that letter? I'd like to know my own bloody name if it's all the same to you."

Arthur plucked the pictures from Merlin's hands, leaving him only the letter to read. So that's what Merlin did while they leaned in to try to read Merlin's famously crappy handwriting. Or started to. The first paragraph seemed to be about things personal to Merlin, which was why Merlin twisted to hide what was written.

Harry was guessing something very personal had been in that paragraph.

"Give me some space."

Respecting the order Harry took a couple steps back, Arthur doing the same.

Only then did Merlin straighten the page and go back to reading. And after a few moments speak again.

"Eggsy."

"Eggsy?" Harry repeated, a chill going down his spine.

"Wait, wot? Are ya tryin ta say that's my name? Who the fuck names their baby Eggsy? Wot's it short for? Egbert?"

Harry looked at Merlin, asking with his eyes to tell him this wasn't the only Eggsy he'd ever met in his life. That this could not possibly be THAT Eggsy.

"It's not your birth name." Merlin said slowly, his gaze staying on page. "It was a pet name your father gave you when you were a wee boy. You went through a phase where you wouldna eat anything but eggs, he said. And when you got older you kept it. Because of him, and because you hate your actual given name. Gary."

"Gary? That's as bad as Egbert. Mum must have been hopped up on painkillers ta think that was...so you lot do know me? Or my dad, maybe?"

"He can't possibly be-he's too old!" Eggsy, the only Eggsy Harry knew whose father had gifted his son with that nickname was five years old. Maybe six now-his brains were too scrambled to remember birthdates-but Harry knew that the boy was still just a child. A child. Not a grown man.

"I wrote this. The fingerprints, the photos the tech we don't recognize. Bollocks. How scrambled his memories are. How he can know us but we don't know him. Yet."

"Merlin..."

Merlin handed the letter over to his father, asking him to skip over the first paragraph.

Then he asked for the pictures back, taking them and then walking over to where 'Eggsy' stood with questioning eyes, obviously very confused by all this.

"Here."

Taking the pictures from Merlin the boy looked at the first one, brows scrunching up as he looked at it.

"Well...that explains one thing."

"What?" Harry demanded to know, needing something to focus on other than the insanity that Merlin was implying. The idea that this boy, man, could be Eggsy Unwin. Could be Lee Unwin's son who in this time and place was a child but stood before them as a man which could only mean-

"I saw my reflection earlier. It seemed wrong, somehow. In this picture my hair's darker and my eyes are green. This looks right. But in this pic-you said you didn't know me but this looks...lay it out for me. Wot the fuck am I to you lot?"

"The Ghost of Christmas yet to come." Arthur stated cryptically.

)

Eggsy stared at them trying to figure out what the heck that meant. Cause right now he was getting that his name was Eggsy-which was growing on him-he apparently took very family like photos with this bloke Merlin, and he wasn't a natural blond. Oh, and apparently he was a specter from a Charles Dicken's novel sent here to what, scare the piss out of these men so that they let the Christmas spirit into their hearts and saved Tiny Tim from dying? Seriously?

The way his night was going Kermit and the bloody rats would burst into the room singing that song from the 'Muppet Christmas Carol'. It was his favorite movie version.

Merlin took a very deep, obviously very intentional breath, then let it out. "It's not safe to discuss this more here. We need to leave and take you back with us. Where it's safe and we can confirm...if you are who we think you are, we have your father's DNA to compare yours to. To confirm."

Bidding his time-he wanted to panic and knew he couldn't-Eggsy ducked his head and flipped to the next picture he'd been given. He was in this one too, not blond and sitting beside-

"Grandpa. This is my grandpa, right?" Eggsy turned the picture so it was facing Merlin.

Merlin's eyes went huge behind his glasses. "Grand-no. No he's not-no we have Lee's DNA, he's not your granddad."

Why did everyone look freaked at the idea of the old guy smiling in the photo being his grandfather? What was the big deal? Though come to think of it they'd all freaked out when they'd looked at the second picture. That's when they'd started swearing and shite. But why? What was so important about this guy?

Staring at it, studying it, Eggsy noticed something. Something that had him leaning in close.

"He's wearin the same ring you all are. With the K." Eggsy wiggled his right hand for emphasis, then frowned. Stared at his right baby finger as he took in not just the tan lines that indicated he typically wore a ring there, but the fact that it really, REALLY bothered him not to have a ring there. It was important. It mattered. Big time.

"Eggsy. We need to go now and you need to come with us. We'll explain everything when and where it's safe to do so."

Looking at the old man-who looked a lot like a much older version of the young man in the pic with him and the rest of Merlin's family-Eggsy didn't know what to do. If he could trust. His gut said yes-but his head was screaming danger signals. Scared as fuck signals. Something was very, very wrong here and he didn't know what that something was. He didn't know what to do and he just knew that he had to remember, but how?

"Eggsy."

A feeling erupted in his chest, in Eggsy's heart at the sound of his name being spoken in that voice. A voice he knew. A voice that made him feel...so much. Too much. Every emotion there was.

But he was compelled to turn and look at Harry. The Harry he knew he needed to protect. To save.

Who was holding out a hand to him.

"You said you've come to protect me. Save me from something. You can't do that if you aren't where I am. Come. We'll figure this out. I give you my word."

)

Harry watched the boy stare at his offered hand and tried to figure out why the hell he'd offered it in the first place. Even if this young man was...was Lee's son...they'd only met the once and-and he really, really needed a stiff drink right now. A lot of stiff drinks, actually. This whole situation, the idea that this young man had somehow come from the future and-no. Just no. His brain was not ready to believe that. Right now the Doctor would have to appear in the Tardis for him to believe any of this. And even then...what the hell was going on here?

And then the other man stepped forward and took his hand, the grip tight. Eyes trusting. Asking him not to betray his trust.

In that moment Harry was back in that small flat, crouched down to better meet the gaze of a little boy in a knitted jumper playing with a snow globe. A little boy with no real idea what was going on; why his mother was crying and who this strange man was, giving him a medal. Telling him to take care of his mum. So solemn and serious. Green eyes sad not because the boy understood his father was dead but because his mother was sad. Hurting for her.

If the impossible was possible and this was Eggsy, Lee's Eggsy...then he needed to protect him. Take care of him until they figured this all out. He owed Lee that. Owed the boy that.

"I'll grab the case." Merlin stated, walking over to-

"No. I'll get it."

It was ridiculous. Beyond insane. But Harry's kneejerk reaction was to grab at the hand that slid out of his as Eggsy moved away and then spun around, hurrying over to the case.

And then stood there, staring at it.

"Eggsy?"

"It's...I need what's in here. It's important. My other stuff is important but I need..." Trailing off the boy started investigating the various pockets, looking for something. Possibly for more clues as to who he was, or, more likely, something he didn't want them to find. Because he couldn't be Eggsy. There was no way he could be Eggsy. The idea that he was Eggsy was insane and this was some very clever ruse cooked up by-someone.

Approaching Eggsy from behind with Merlin at his side Harry listened as the younger man muttered to himself, the majority of the words not understandable in the slightest. But then the boy reached into one of the pouches and withdrew...a pair of glasses. Simple black frames...that the boy very obviously did not need to see. Not to see from a distance, from what Harry had observed, and he hadn't squinted over the photographs and had had no problem reading Merlin's cramped handwriting on the front of the envelope.

The glasses Eggsy slid on and into place like it was the most natural thing in the world before going back to his search. Pulling things out and replacing them, studying some for a few heartbeats while others made him mumble some more.

"What are you looking for, Lad?"

"Something. I don't know what's going on and there has to be something-I'll know it when I see it. I-oh."

This time the boy pulled out what looked to Harry like an ordinary eyedrop bottle.

Slowly Eggsy's hands came up take off his glasses and set them on the table. Ordering them not to touch them. Then he unscrewed the cap. And then re-scewed it and put it back in its pouch.

Put his glasses back on and then closed the case, shutting it firmly.

Then case in hand Eggsy turned around and said they could go now.

And moved back over to Harry's side, and then walked beside him like he had before as they exited the room. Like he was there to protect Harry and act as his guard again.

For now Harry planned to let him while really, really hoping that the boy tried to kill him soon or did something equally rational and explainable.

Someone trying to kill him made sense. Someone time traveling from the future to save him...not so much.

Lord help him.


	3. Will The Real Eggsy Please Stand Up

Will The Real Eggsy Please Stand Up

At his boss's orders Harry found himself sitting in the back of the car with 'Eggsy', the young man sitting directly behind Arthur in the vehicle. A position none of them cared for, naturally, but the alternatives were directly behind Merlin-who was driving and vulnerable to attack-or put him in the front passenger, which was equally dangerous. So they were stuck with their present seating arrangements, and Harry spent the car ride watching Eggsy like a hawk, prepared to defend or attack at a moment's notice. Something Eggsy was obviously very aware of. The looks Harry was getting made it clear how irritating the younger man found the attention, but Harry just stared right back, unmoved.

While also thinking in the back of his mind that it wasn't exactly a hardship to give Eggsy his complete and total attention. A thought that was quickly followed by the mental observation that thinking that was a thought he really, really shouldn't be having in his head. Especially on the slight, impossible, could not possibly be true chance that the attractive young man sitting beside him was in fact Eggsy Unwin. Time traveler.

But he'd give whoever had cooked up this scheme credit. They had done an amazing job setting everyone up with all the clues and-it couldn't be real. This could not be happening. Time travel was not possible and this boy was just a very, very good actor.

An actor who, during the entire car ride when he wasn't giving Harry dark looks, kept looking out the window and observing the scenery like his life depended on it. Pretending to recognize certain landmarks and shops, only to suddenly frown and seem confused, craning his neck and sometimes looking at Harry questioningly. Looking at him like he wanted to ask how long that something had been there before thinking better of it.

They could not get to Kingsman fast enough in Harry's opinion.

There was recognition in the boy's eyes when they arrived at their destination, Eggsy's eyes noticeably brightening and his posture straightening up at the sight of the shop. As soon as they pulled up in front of it the boy was reaching for the door handle to let himself out, though of course it didn't work as Merlin had locked it to prevent Eggsy from escaping that way until they were good and ready for him to.

"Child lock? Seriously?" Was Eggsy's disgruntled reaction to that discovery.

"You can get out in a minute." Harry informed him, ignoring the look he got yet again before he exited the vehicle and walked around to open Eggsy's door himself while his boss and Merlin did the same.

Once the other two men were clear Harry opened the door and offered his hand again, Eggsy very deliberately ignoring it this time as he slid out and continued to clutch his case to him like a lifeline.

To Harry he looked a lot like a cranky toddler who had been reminded it was time to go to bed and didn't want to leave his toys behind. A pouting man should not be that adorable.

Merlin held the shop door open for his father, then continued to hold it open as Harry went through first, followed by Eggsy. Merlin came in after, so all of them were present to see Eggsy looking around the shop with interest, then zero in on Thomas who had come out from the back room and into view. Their head tailor didn't seem to recognize Eggsy...but Eggsy recognized him, calling Thomas by name. Though there was a hint of confusion in the boy's voice, a tilt to his head that suggested something about Thomas wasn't quite right to him.

"Good evening. Sirs." Thomas added, inclining his head at Harry and the other members of Kingsman.

"Nobody seems to know me." The boy grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked off to the side pensively, obviously put out that Thomas obviously didn't recognize him either. He really was starting to resemble a very large toddler in need of a cuddle and nap.

He should not be thinking about cuddling him.

"You can close up the shop as per usual, Thomas. I'll explain everything later. Good night."

Thomas nodded in Arthur's direction. "Understood. Good night, Sir. And the rest of you of course."

Harry and Merlin returned the greeting, Eggsy lifting his free hand up in what could be seen as a wave. It was an acknowledgement, at least. Though still rude, which Harry did his best to convey in the look he sent in the boy's direction.

Not that he was being paid any attention at the moment.

"Let us proceed then, shall we? The hour grows late and I'd like this all sorted out before my bedtime. Which comes earlier and earlier these days, I'm afraid."

And so saying Arthur headed deeper into the shop's interior, his destination clear as the rest of them followed suit. Eggsy made no comment when Arthur opened the door to the dressing room and motioned Eggsy to head on in ahead of them. In fact, instead of asking why the hell they'd be going into a tailor shop's dressing room for a top secret meeting the boy headed straight for the correct mirror and held up his palm like he expected his palm to be read and acknowledged as a Kingsman agent.

It didn't, of course, which caused the boy to smack his hand against it a couple times in frustration.

Meanwhile, doing his best to hide his surprise that Eggsy knew about the entrance and how to activate it-at least in theory-Harry came up behind him and placed his own hand in place, activating the lift that would begin their descent into the ground.

He had a moment to meet Eggsy's gaze in the mirror, see the way Eggsy's eyes had dilated while the younger man stared back at him like he was looking at a ghost, before the mirror disappeared from view.

The trip to the bottom passed in silence. Harry had the unnerving feeling that his fellow Kingsmen had bought into the whole time-traveling idea and had come to the conclusion that Eggsy actually was Lee's son and possibly a future Kingsman. Ergo how the boy knew them, knew about the shop and the secret entrance, knew...just frankly knew things he should NOT know.

In a corner of his brain Harry was starting to believe it too. But he was refusing to listen to that voice because...because...he wasn't ready to believe otherwise.

)

What the actual fuck was going on here? Why did so many places and people seem familiar but not? Like there were little changes that made the buildings and people not quite like how they were in his memory. Driving through London had been bad enough, but now, being here in this shop-well, not in the shop no more, but under it, anyway. Which wasn't important, Eggsy silently corrected in his mind. The point was everything had looked so familiar, like he'd been here a million times. It hadn't even seemed a bit weird when the fucking floor of the dressing room had started descending. And that was weird. Floors weren't supposed to do that. And then there'd been...

Eggsy closed his eyes as he remembered that moment when Harry had come up behind him and placed his palm on the mirror because Eggsy's hadn't done anything. Remembered that moment when he'd still been looking at their reflection, but for just a sec or two it had changed. They'd...Harry had looked older, with silver in his hair and more lines on his face. Wearing a different suit and glasses as well. And he sure as fuck had looked different too. His hair and eye color had been the same as in those piccies they'd showed him, and in the mirror his clothes had been those of a chav, both in style and the quality of garments.

Now here they were, traveling through the underground in some sort of tube, and the déjà vu just wasn't stopping. Too many things felt both right and horribly wrong.

It was the old man, Arthur, who broke the silence, his tone conversational, like they were meeting up for tea or something. "Eggsy. Might I ask who is currently prime minister?"

For a minute Eggsy couldn't figure why he was asking that. "Oh, right. Cause of my head injuries? Checking to see just how scrambled my brains are?"

Naturally Eggsy's mind went from scrambled to how ironic it was that his name might be Eggsy and his brains were currently scrambled, but since he didn't want to think about that...well he was glad to have something to distract himself with. Ergo Eggsy turned his full attention to Arthur.

"Here in England that would be Theresa May. Though the way things are going with Brexit, that ain't likely to be the case much longer. She's decent, overall. For a politician, anyway. It's them Brexit idiots who ought ta be kicked out of parliament, not her. Fucking nutters."

"The current head of our royal family?"

"Queen Elizabeth the Second. I swear that woman's immortal at this point. Ya know how some people laugh at the memes that say how at the end of the world all that's gonna be left is her and the cockroaches? Well I believe it. Death wouldn't dare take her without permission, and I swear she's determined ta outlive that son of hers at least. Least that's what plenty are hoping. Ya don't want ta get me mum started on her opinions on Charles. She idolized Di, she did."

"As did most. She was a lovely, terribly troubled young lady."

"Ya knew her? Really? That's aces, that is."

Before Eggsy could ask him what the former princess of Wales had really been like Merlin asked him what year it was.

Please. "2018. Two more years till 2020. And the next American election." Eggsy added with a grimace, just thinking about that mess turning his stomach. "Christ. The Yanks better fix things over there ASAP or the rest of the world is gonna unite for the first time in fucking history to build a fucking wall around it."

"And you were born?"

Opening his mouth to answer, that was an even more basic question after all, Eggsy found himself drawing a complete blank. When was his birthday? How old was he? Why could he remember the year and politics, but not personal information? What if the important info was all lost? What if he never got it back? What the fuck was up with his mind? What-

Gasping at the splitting pain that his thoughts caused, Eggsy was only vaguely aware of the case he'd been clutching tumbling out of his lap and onto the floor as he lurched forward with his head in his hands, the pain overwhelming and coming one wave after the other, shorting out his other senses.

In some corner of his brain Eggsy was aware of an arm, Harry's arm, coming around his back to steady him, but the pain was at the forefront and Harry was the most suspicious of him. And fuck him for that, seriously. He might very well have lost all his memories in his quest to protect Harry and this was how the sexy bastard thanked him? Well fuck him.

Huh...thinking about sex helped a little. Good to know.

Not enough though, Eggsy acknowledged as he grinched his teeth, his swearing mostly muffled that way. If one of them told him to mind his language he was beaning them in the head with the case. Well, cept for Arthur. The man was seriously fucking old after all. Didn't look in the peak of health, neither.

Alternating between thinking about sex and all the ways he knew to beat some 'sense' into Harry and Merlin-Eggsy wasn't sure what to make of the many ways he apparently knew to beat the shite out of someone-Eggsy dealt with the waves of pain and did his best not to show how bad it was. Fuck that.

"Drugs?" Eggsy asked hopefully when the pain let up enough that he could think to ask. And yeah, he shouldn't take drugs of any sort from people he didn't know-even if he felt like he did know them-but this was a level of pain that made him useless. He needed to take the edge off if he wanted to stand a chance at going toe to toe with these blokes.

Merlin. "We'll be at our destination in eight minutes. We'll go straight to the medical wing to get you checked out and your blood tested."

"Thank Christ."

)

Once they arrived at Headquarters the four of them headed straight for the medical wing. They were met at the door by the head doctor who'd already been updated as to Eggsy's condition and what had been administered after his 'accident'. Getting straight to business the doctor asked if Eggsy remembered any known medical allergies, the young man's strained 'don't know' not at all reassuring. He was not pretending to be in a lot of pain. Harry could see that and he hated it. Hated this whole fucked up situation, really. Which was sadly not likely to improve any time soon.

"Right. Well, we'll start with the blood sample after we do something about the pain." The doctor motioned to one of his assistants, who stepped forward with a glass in one hand, two pills in the other. He offered both to Eggsy.

Moving forward Eggsy looked at the offering, then grabbed the pills and swallowed them dry in one quick motion before taking the water as well. That he sipped normally, like it was more about wetting his throat than helping the pills to go down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now let's get you inside and see what your body has to tell us, yes?"

"Lead the way, Doc."

So they all headed in, the doctor leading Eggsy over to the nearest bed, asking the young man if he needed help getting on it.

"Ain't that bad off yet, thanks."

And proving that that hadn't just been young bravado the boy did precisely that, though it obviously costed him. And once seated Eggsy's eyes moved over to where Harry stood, the boy's focus on what Harry carried. Aka the case the boy had been clutching like a very oddly shaped teddy bear-make that a pillow, given its shape-for comfort before the pain had overwhelmed him.

Going on instinct Harry set the case on the end of the bed, within reach if Eggsy wanted to.

Once he was done being poked and prodded, of course.

Likely on Merlin or Arthur's orders the doctor started with the taking of blood, Eggsy offering no complaint or resistance. At least for now. The vial of blood taken was handed over to the assistant, who immediately walked away to get the blood tested against their database.

Then came the usual routine, one Harry knew very well from his own frequent trips to the infirmary. That he tuned out for the most part, his gaze switching back and forth between making sure that Eggsy stayed where he was and watching Merlin and the man's father have a conversation simply through looks and expressions.

The two were silently arguing over whether time travel was possible, much less a possibility in nineteen short years. Merlin, was firmly on the 'it shouldn't be possible' side, but couldn't come up with any more logical explanation to the situation they were in. Arthur, the eternal optimist, thought it entirely possible, and was very excited by the possibilities. And also very upset that the possible time machine was now in pieces for their people to look over.

Of course neither could stay quiet on the subject for long, moving further away to hiss and whisper at each other like children.

Leaving them to it-he'd already silently made his own thoughts clear-Harry went back to simply observing the doctor and his patient. Eggsy looked to be in less pain now. That was good.

"Well you don't appear to be concussed. And the medical information forwarded to me indicates you have nothing but minor cuts and bruises for the most part."

"So then why the fuck did it feel like someone was taking a bloody machete to me head before ya gave me the drugs?" Eggsy wanted to know, the wariness in his eyes making it clear that he was aware that his lack of head injuries would make both his pain and claims of amnesia suspect.

"When you woke up did you experience that level of pain?"

"No. Just felt stiff and sore. Nothin worth mentioning. I was achy, course, but fine up until..."

"Until?" The doctor prompted.

"Merlin asked me for my birthdate. I can't remember it and that freaked me out, thinking of all I might forget for good." A thoughtful narrowing of eyes, definite intelligence there. "So maybe it's-you and the rest said my head ain't damaged really, and I have a hard one. So maybe I can't remember cause of somethin in my system or cause my brain ain't lettin me remember. Is blocking the memories for some reason."

"Those are possibilities. And as we have your blood we can test it to make sure there's nothing harmful in your system currently."

"Cheers."

While the doctor did something that didn't require Eggsy active attention and participation the younger man motioned Harry to come closer. And when he did-cautiously-Eggsy asked, in a low voice, just what was up with the heated 'Doctor Who' discussion?

"What do you mean?"

"That's wot those two are talkin about, ain't it? The time travelling and such."

Sidestepping the question, Harry stated that he wouldn't have taken the boy for a Doctor Who fan.

"Why? Cause I'm younger and ain't a nerd?" Eggsy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Or cause ya don't think I'd watch it cause the Doc's a bird now. I ain't sexist, I don't care wot the Doctor's parts are. I didn't watch it much when David Tennant was the Doc, and if he couldn't hook me, the rest didn't stand a chance. It just ain't my thing."

"The Doctor is currently female?" Arthur asked, proving that while his heart might be dying his hearing was still top notch. And of course he looked utterly delighted by this news, forgetting all about his conversation with Merlin as he all but skipped over to them.

"Uh...yeah? Though who knows for how much longer. She just ain't popular enough."

"That's a pity."

"Yeah. Ya don't want ta get Rach goin on how they sabotaged her from the start, making her the thirteenth doctor."

From behind his father Merlin muttered something along the lines of 'Oh joy. Now I have that to look forward to'.


	4. Who Knew?

Important Note: So I had the idea for this fanfic for a while but kept talking myself out of it...until I happened to be listening to Pink's 'Who Knew' on my MP3-yeah, I'm that old-and the lyrics suddenly clicked for me. In the original fanfic Eggsy went back in time three years after Harry's death and yeah...I took it as a sign and had to use the song in this. Also you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out all the things Eggsy remembered because of the song. I'm evil that way.

Who Knew?

He was being left out of the loop again, the three men in charge of his fate standing off to the side talking about him like he wasn't even there. Very obviously talking about him, which annoyed the fuck out of Eggsy on multiple levels. But there was nothing he could do about it, especially since they seemed determined to wait until the blood work came back to talk more about who he was. Apparently the question of 'Who's your Daddy?' was all they cared about. Eggsy would like to be able to remember that too, obviously. Especially since he couldn't even be sure his name was 'Eggsy' until the bloodwork came back.

The name was growing on him at least.

Rolling his shoulders, his body was stiffening up on him, Eggsy wondered if they'd trust him with a writing utensil. It had just occurred to him that he should write down things he knew to be true and keep a record of them in written form. Maybe thinking of questions to ask himself would help jog more memories too. And not excruciating headaches, though knowing his luck that's what he'd end up getting.

After about twenty minutes of fidgeting and complete boredom the doc's assistant came in with what was hopefully the test results. Either way it was a distraction and Eggsy hopped off the bed he'd been sitting on and made his way over to find out.

Ergo, he was just close enough to see their reactions but not understand what the assistant had said to them. But their faces and the looks they aimed in his direction did NOT bode well for him.

"That I should live long enough to see such a thing be possible." Arthur breathed out, the old man's eyes shining like a kid at Christmas.

The other two men did not look nearly as thrilled, Eggsy focusing on Arthur for that reason as he asked if they'd been correct about his parentage and name.

"One moment." Arthur stated before thanking the assistant for his quick work.

He then asked the man and the doctor to leave them for the timing being, the two men quickly vacating the space so that Eggsy found himself alone with the possibly crazy old man and two others who were looking at him like he'd just spoiled the ending of 'Deathly Hollows' for them.

Arthur cleared his throat pointedly, insuring he had Eggsy's full attention.

"Yes. According to these tests you are Lee Unwin's son. Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin. His only child with his wife, Michelle Unwin. He passed away when you were five years old while training to become a member of the organization I head. Died saving my son, Harry, and another member of this organization."

"Right. Okay. That's...that's good. Not about me bein orphaned at five, that fucking sucks, but the knowing who I am bit. Or at least my name and-I can stay with my family? My mum, I mean. Maybe bein around her would help my memories come back, yeah?" Eggsy tried to picture his mum, this Michelle, but couldn't. "And why are they lookin at me like that?"

"They are looking at you like that because...well because you should only be a small boy, Eggsy. Which you quite obviously are not. You arrived in London with information you shouldn't have had-and letters that indicated that you are Eggsy-but an Eggsy from the future."

The look the old man aimed in his direction did not bode well for him. "Eggsy...it is currently 1999."

It took a minute for what the man was imply to make any kind of sense.

"Wait-wot? Ya tryin ta say that-wot? You think I'm...I'm...that I'm a fucking time traveler?"

"Our very own Marty McFly."

After a moment Eggsy got the reference-that movie was OLD school-and yeah, old guy was crazy.

Looking to the other two men for some signs of sanity Eggsy realized with a sinking feeling in his chest that nope, no help there.

Fuck

He couldn't have traveled through time. That was fucking ridiculous. That stuff was only possible in books, movies, and TV shows. Like 'Doctor Who'. He did not go around saying 'Allons-y' and 'Timey-whimey stuff'. He did not own a Tardis, and even if he wanted to phone booths like that were bloody hard to find and he wasn't exactly the wood working sort.

"You're all mad."

"Let me explain further."

And that's precisely what the old man did. He told Eggsy about why they'd come to retrieve him in the first place. About the map, the information about where to find Harry-when Harry hadn't even made plans to be at that spot at the time Eggsy had been found. And while Eggsy could have easily argued those points-sorta-Arthur went on to remind Eggsy that he was convinced he knew Harry, Merlin and Thomas. But they didn't know him. Did they look different to him? Specifically younger? Had the buildings and places they'd driven past on the way here looked familiar in some cases, while in others not at all. Like there should be different businesses there or even buildings?

"-and you could argue that we're lying about what year it is-but I'm willing to take you back to London, Eggsy. I think we can agree that however intelligent and resourceful I might be, de-aging an entire city is rather beyond my abilities."

Eggsy opened and closed his mouth a few times, no words coming out. He was at a loss for them. He felt like his brains had been scrambled. Possibly eaten by aliens.

"According to the letters you came here with-from the future-you were sent back in time to protect Harry from Chester King the Second, who also came back in time to most likely change history as he knew it. You are a member of my organization, though obviously a future one. You are a Kingsman."

Kingsman. That name...that name meant something to him. A warmth in his chest. A sense of belonging.

But the rest of it-fuck the rest of it.

"You know how mental this all sounds, right?"

"Would you prefer we view you as a threat?" Merlin asked, finally joining the conversation.

Harry was still being noticeably silent. Instinct said that did not bode well for Eggsy.

Did he want them to think he was the bad guy? No. Duh. Did he want to believe he was a time traveler who might be responsible for saving the world and space time continuum? Hell to the fucking NO.

To buy himself some time Eggsy asked Harry what he thought about all of this.

"I think either I accept you're Eggsy Unwin-or that our organization has been so thoroughly hacked that you and whoever you work for made this mess seem possible. Currently...I can't decide which is worse."

Ouch. Eggsy was tempted to ask the man what he really thought, but he thought better of it.

"So saying I believe you-which I'm really having a hard time doing-now what do we do?"

"Well to start I imagine you could do with some food, then sleep." Arthur stated very reasonably. "Tomorrow we'll take you into London, as I said earlier, and you can see for yourself what time you're currently living in."

Since he didn't have a better idea Eggsy agreed that that sounded good to him. And he was hungry, now that he was thinking about it.

"Then let's get you fed, shall we."

)

Time traveling gave the young man quite the appetite, it seemed. Eggsy had set upon the food offered to him with single-minded focus, which Harry was fairly sure had been deliberate move. Eggsy didn't want to think about the recent revelations thrown at him-or wanted them to think that he didn't want to think about them. But that was becoming harder and harder for Harry to believe as the hours ticked by. God help him, he was beginning to believe that this actually was a grownup Eggsy Unwin. Lee's son. Who had traveled through time to protect him from Kay's son, who was currently a child right now. Or at least the Chester Jr from his time. The one potentially from the future would be older than this Eggsy by a few years.

Arthur, of course, was absolutely fascinated by this turn of events. The poor man was obviously doing his best to stop himself in from asking Eggsy an endless stream of questions about the future of their country and world. The changes in technology would interest him the most, as that great love was something Arthur had most definitely passed on to his son.

Looking in Merlin's direction, the Scotsman seemed deep in thought, Harry nudged his friend with his foot, giving him a questioning look when Merlin focused on him.

"Just thinking that we need to go over that case of his with a fine-toothed comb."

"Why?" Eggsy wanted to know, setting a propriety hand on the case he'd placed beside him on the bench style seating.

"There's something in there you were looking for but didn't find. I'm guessing it's important. Might be something to remind you of who you are."

"Like the family piccie Marty McFly had in the Back to the Future movie?"

"Exactly."

Eggsy seemed to consider this for a moment, then turned back to his food.

"I've also been wondering if there's something to that song you sang. The one you used to open the case in the first place. Maybe that's a clue to you." Arthur suggested, joining the conversation once more.

"Ya think?"

"Unless you made it up."

That Eggsy didn't have to think about. The younger man immediately stated that it was part of the chorus from a Pink song.

"Pink?" Merlin repeated.

"Yeah. Wot? Ya don't have her music yet?" The look on Eggsy's face seemed to say 'poor you'.

"I don't believe so. I take it you enjoy her music?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. She's pretty brill. She was better in my teens, her new stuff ain't quite as good, but I'm got her on my playlists. The song's one of her older ones. It's called 'Who Knew'."

Merlin asked what the song was about.

"Well the song's about a bird who loses her bloke. In the music video he ODs, but just listening to it, the idea is she thought they'd always be together, and she'd have called anyone who thought otherwise barmy. She's basically cursin him out for dying on her."

"And you're here to prevent a death." Arthur observed.

"Yeah...but I don't get the ODing vibe from Harry here. Unless ya can frown yourself ta death."

'Cute. Very cute.' Harry silently conveyed as he gave Eggsy a less than amused look.

The way Eggsy grinned back at him, it was like he was agreeing with the 'Cute' insinuation.

"So then the song is probably a dead end." Merlin mused, possibly to save Harry from making a further idiot of himself. Which Harry actually appreciated because yes, it would very much be for the best if he didn't think Eggsy was cute in the slightest.

"I can sing it after. See if it jogs any memories." A considering look. "So who's popular right now? It's not even 2000-fuckin hell, the Spice Girls are still together, ain't they?"

Merlin's face fell like a child being told that Santa wasn't real. "They break up?"

Reaching over across the table, Eggsy gave Merlin's arm a pat. "Yeah. Sorry, Bruv. Ginger left em in the lurch, and while they got back together for the Olympics when we hosted-and maybe a couple times I don't remember-but yeah...don't think they'll be getting back together in my future. I mean everyone but Victoria probably would if the price was right, but Posh don't need the green, so probably not."

"She has the best career after the group broke up?" Harry found that seriously hard to believe. And it couldn't be that the woman had been the most responsible with her money. She was the one most obsessed with brand names and such.

"Married Beckham, didn't she? And she did other stuff with fashion and-" Eggsy trailed off, then snapped his fingers. "Hold on. They got together for a year back in...I was in school. 2007, maybe? So you could see em then, right?"

"I suppose." Merlin acknowledged, the man outright sulking as he pushed food around his plate with his fork.

Embarrassing, in Harry's opinion.

The rest of the meal was spent with Merlin peppering Eggsy with questions, having thrown caution to the wind, while Arthur speculated as to just how wise it was to ask questions about the future-and then also gave in and started asking his own questions, because apparently he couldn't help himself either.

And Harry knew, logically, that he should be reining them in and being the voice of reason-but he just couldn't work up the energy to do it. Unlike his boss and friend Harry was busy focusing on the fact that time travel might be possible in his lifetime and one, how was that possible, and two...was he the only one who realized how dangerous time travel was? Really was? Because while he was not the sci-fi geek that Merlin or Arthur were Harry had read enough books and watched enough telly to know that there was always major consequences to messing with time.

One wrong move and they could end the whole world-at least to hear some writers tell it.

Deep, depressing thoughts he might be thinking, but Harry was still on guard where Eggsy was concerned and snapped right back to attention the minute the boy moved to leave his seat beside Harry.

As Harry watched Eggsy slid off his seat and grabbing his tray walked it over to bus it. At least the boy had decent manners that way. And once done the boy set aside the tray and then started back towards them, his pace slowing as a faintly troubled look came over his face. His lips started moving, whatever he was saying too low for Harry to hear.

Dammit, the way Eggsy had his head angled made lip reading hard too, so Harry risked interrupting and called out to Eggsy, asking him what he was saying.

Merlin and Arthur twisted in their seats to look in Eggsy's direction too.

"Just tryin to remember ow the first verse of that Pink song starts. It's easier to remember when you got the music playin, ya know? I think-'you took my hand is how it starts..?"

Eggsy started mumbling the words again to himself. Or at least that's what he wanted them to think. Or hell...was probably the case, damn them all. To think Harry had actually thought that the worst thing to happen tonight would be running into Christopher.

The sound of snapping fingers. "Think I got it now."

"Well then, let's hear it. You have a lovely voice, by the way."

Ducking his head a little bashfully, Eggsy thanked Arthur for the compliment.

Then taking a deep breath, and directing his gaze down towards the floor, Eggsy began to sing again in a voice that really was lovely, to say the least.

"You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh-huh, that's right"

Eggsy's whole body jerked a little, the boy's head snapping up and suddenly his full focus was on Harry. Their gazes were locked like they were in a death match, Harry's breath catching in his throat at the intensity being directed at him now as Eggsy picked up where he'd left off. Singing now with bite to his words. A bite with an underlying hint of terrible, deep pain.

"I took your words and I believed  
In everything, you said to me  
Yeah, huh, that's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever and ever  
Who knew?

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh, no  
No, no

I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give...anything."

Worse. So much worse, the way Eggsy was looking at Harry now as he very purposely walked towards him. Where before there'd been anger, bitterness and pain, now there was...God help him. Now there was something that looked very much like love in the other man's eyes as Eggsy sang to him like he wanted the words he was singing to be engraved into Harry's very being so that he'd never forget them.

"When someone said count your blessings now  
'Fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew?

Yeah, yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember

But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew?

My darling  
My darling  
Who knew?  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew?

Who knew?"

The last lines were spoken with barely a foot between them-but it was close enough that Harry moved just in time to leap to his feet and grab Eggsy as the boy suddenly toppled forward and into his arms like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. Holding him, cradling Eggsy against his chest in spite of himself, Harry stared at Eggsy as Eggsy stared back at him, pupils blown.

"It's like a fucking multiverse." Eggsy whispered to him, just getting the words out before he passed out in Harry's arms.


End file.
